Reaching for the moon
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Yamamoto wanted him so badly, but didn't have the guts to take him. Mukuro took him by force and wouldn't let go. Two stories intertwined and part ways, only to come full circle. 8059 6927


I needed to get this of my head. This is not a story, two chapters most likely. There is a small part with some math lingo… I hope that it makes sense. I hope you like it.

Reborn! doesn't belong to me.

xXx

He doesn't know why he did it. Was it boredom? Curiosity? He had been itching for something new, something fresh. The gnawing sameness in his life was becoming stifling.

It was always the same.

Wake up, eat, take a shower, pick up Tsuna, fight with Yamamoto for being an idiot, go to class, have lunch in the rooftop, fight with Yamamoto for talking about baseball, walk back home, fight with Yamamoto because he insisted on walking him home, eat something, go to sleep.

The next day, repeat.

What were the highlights of his life? Going shopping with the group, watching Yamamoto hitting homeruns, watch a movie?

Maybe it was because she wasn't like one of those girls in his fan club. She didn't fawned over him or shriek like a harpy, whenever he did something they thought was cool or badass.

X

They were having lunch in the rooftop, like they have been doing since middle school, when she came; all shy and rosy checks, but with a look of determination in her pretty brown eyes.

At first, they thought that she came to confess to Yamamoto, the moron was even more popular in high school. Imagined their surprised when she asked for him.

His first instinct should have been to tell her to leave him alone—very rudely of course, but there was something that made him pause, something that catch his attention; she didn't have one of those detestable pink envelopes.

Also, he recognized her—Kagura something. She was in their class, quiet girl, very polite and very cute; in that girl next door sort of way. She was also very smart—she had the second highest grades after him.

They had sat next to each other in art class since middle school. And while she wasn't good with colors in any medium, her charcoal sketches had a certain je ne sais quoi that made them stand out against the more ambitious compositions of some of their classmates.

Overall; she wasn't bad at all.

"Gokudera-san, I didn't mean to…um… bother you in front of your friends, b-but this is the only time I know were to found you." She was looking down now, her short hair covering her face, but Gokudera could still see the blush going up to her ears. "Is it p-possible, that we could, t-talk privately…?"

The two boys behind them were staring shamelessly at the couple, and when Gokudera turned to them and told them he would be back, they stood aghast at the sight of the silver haired boy silently following the girl through the door.

"D-Did that just happened…?" Tsuna asked out loud.

Yamamoto didn't say anything for a moment; he was too busy staring at the offending door for opening against his wishes.

There were too many things going through his mind. First and foremost was confusion, because this was Gokudera, who had rejected every girl since he arrived from Italy to their middle school! It was then followed by a splash of anger, because it was not fair that he accepted that girl so easily when it had taken Yamamoto months to finally get close to him. And worst of all, jealousy. Because her chances of being with Gokudera, were ten times more probable than his would ever be.

Tsuna watched his friend nervously, and felt concern for the taller boy's feelings. He knew of Yamamoto's feelings for Gokudera. He had told him in their second year of middle school, when he needed someone that could understand what he was going trough.

Tsuna appreciated that Yamamoto trusted him enough to share such a personal secret; he probably figured that he could relate. And try as he might, he wished he could give the boy some wise advice on the complications of liking someone of the same sex, but his dysfunctional relationship with Mukuro was in a complete different universe.

"Are you ok…?" The boy asked softly.

Yamamoto put down the tuna roll that he had been in the process of eating before the unwelcome visit, because of the vile rising in his mouth.

"W-We shouldn't come to conclusions!" Tsuna tried to sound helpful. "Maybe Gokudera was trying to be polite, (zero chances of that, they both knew it) it may not be anything to worry about!" He tried to reassure his friend.

Yamamoto's positive outlook in life tried to jump start, "y-you are right. Hahaha. There is no way that Gokudera would, I mean; he's never shown any interest in girls!"

But Yamamoto knew, deep down, that that didn't mean that he would show any interest in him either.

X

They went down the stairs, passed the curious glances of some of the students and ended up outside. They sat on a lonely bench, next to the many flowers the garden club had been growing since the beginning of the semester.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uhm. Gokudera –san… I wish to ask you something." She was looking at her lap, her hands resting primly on top of it. "T-There is going to be a special showing in the Kawasaki IMAX theater, about aliens and sightings around the world… and I was wondering… if you…um…maybe…like to go with me…?"

Really not bad at all!

"How do you know I like aliens?" Gokudera asked, suspicious that somebody he barely talked to knew something so personal.

"I really, really like Gokudera-kun, and I have watched you since middle school. Not like a stalker of course!" The girl said a little too loud for Gokudera's taste. But when he didn't say anything, she took it as her cue to continue. "I mean… I noticed things about you, and I saw that you secretly read magazines about aliens and mythical creatures during class. When I saw on the internet about the showing, I thought about you and I…I." She leaned her head to his side, almost touching his shoulder, "I would like to know more about Gokudera-san. O-Of course! If that is ok with you!"

"So, what? Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?" Gokudera asked in his usual brusque manner, trying to get to the point.

"Hah! I-I… Yes." It was said in a small voice.

Gokudera was a mathematician. It wasn't surprising that he would approach life like another formula that needed to be solved. He saw the numbers in his mind, came up with calculations, took the variables into consideration and ignored the unknown that has been eluding him for a while now. He knew it was important, but he just didn't know what formula to use to find its value.

It took him less than a minute to work out the equation and get an optimal conclusion.

"I guess is fine."

It wasn't the nicest answer, but she knew that it was probably the best she could get from him.

She beamed in happiness, stood up, and bowed grateful to the boy. "T-Thank you Gokudera-san!"

X

She would never forget the first day she saw him entering their classroom back in the beginning of middle school. All the girls went crazy at the handsome foreign boy, and when he took the empty seat next to her, she could feel her heart in her throat.

It was love at first sight.

But…

Before the week was over, he was known as smoking bomb Hayato, because of his volatile personality and chain smoking habits made him look like a time bomb waiting to go off. He was rude, had no sense of authority and could turn violent for the smallest of reasons.

Heartbroken, she decided to keep her distance from the troublemaker. But it didn't stop her from peeking at him whenever she thought it was safe.

He surprised everybody with his nearly perfect scores—especially since he rarely took any notes. He spoke English, Spanish and French fluently, he was great in any sport—he denied to play baseball—was a great artist and knew how to play the piano beautifully.

Every day, she watched from the sidelines as girls and boys tried to get his attention. But he ignored them all, and for the first couple of months, he would spend lunchtime on the rooftop all on his own.

She still kept on watching him. And everything new that she learned about him, made her think and come up with conclusions.

Could he be afraid of getting close to people?

That had to be it, because nobody that played the piano with the deep concentration and evoking feelings like he did could be a bad person.

And then. A breakthrough.

Nobody knows how it happened; but one day, Gokudera came to school together with Sawada Tsunayoshi—one of the nicest boys in school, and ever since then, they became inseparable.

Not long after that, Yamamoto Takeshi—probably the friendliest guy in Namimori, was seen hanging around with them. They soon became the patented trio.

She was sure now, that Gokudera wasn't a bad guy at all.

What Kagura didn't know, is that she wasn't the only watching, and that Yamamoto fell in love with Gokudera for exactly the same reasons.

X

"You seem distracted." Mukuro said in Tsuna's ear, hugging the smaller boy from behind. Tsuna sighed and leaned his head to rest on Mukuro's chest, looking for some comfort after such a horrible day. "Well, after what happened in school today." Mukuro hummed to let Tsuna know he was paying attention, and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

"You didn't hear about it? It was all over the school?" Tsuna turned sideways to better look at his boyfriend, who just shrugged.

"You skip today." He glared, even thought the other couldn't see his face, "no wonder we didn't see you at all." Or got molested, same thing.

Mukuro didn't respond, to occupied with taking Tsuna's shirt off. His long fingers tickle his belly as he slither his way inside Tsuna's undershirt, reaching for a nipple. The brown haired boy shivered, but before things could go any further he escaped from Mukuro's embrace and stood up, making the other boy fall flat on his face, since he had been leaning on him for support.

Tsuna didn't feel bad at all. The poor boy had to learn how to use violence in order to keep his overzealous boyfriend and stubborn disciplinary committee chairman in check.

"If your dad—or even worst! My dad finds out you skipped again, he won't let me talk to you… Again!" The smaller boy said upset. He knew his dad had suspicions about the extent of his relationship with Mukuro, and because of that, he tried everything he could to keep them away from each other.

Mukuro, who had gracefully gotten up, waved his hand, disregarding the other boy's concern, "what they don't know won't hurt us." He sat down on the bed again, smiled in that perverted way only he could, and motioned for Tsuna to come to him.

Tsuna sighed, but obliged him anyways.

They were an odd pair.

It is safe to say that Mukuro forced his way into Tsuna's heart, making sure to crush any competition.

It all started as childhood infatuation—on Mukuro's side obviously.

When he moved to Namimori with his father and twin sister, they became the Sawada's neighbors.

Nana and Reborn Sawada were nice—mostly Nana—respectable people. Nana was a stay home mother and the president of the neighbor's association, while Reborn was the feared chief of police of Namimori. It was their duty to greet their new neighbors. She made her best cake and took her son and husband—more like threaten him with dire punishment—to meet their new neighbors.

From the moment Mukuro saw Tsuna's wide brown eyes and rosy cheeks standing shyly behind his mother's legs, he became obsess with him.

They were only five then.

From a very early age, people had commented on how much smarter and aware the older twin was compared to his sister. As he grew older, the intensity of his heterochromatic eyes and preternatural presence, made people feel uncomfortable. That mysterious impish smile in his handsome face, hid away the numerous secrets and hidden agendas in his genius mind.

Reborn knew right away, that he would be a thorn in his side.

Chrome was the complete opposite of his brother. She spoke in soft tones, and had exceptional manners. She was shy and reserved and had a hard time getting close to other people. She wasn't as smart as her older brother, so she always had to study twice as hard to keep up with average grades.

But she adored her brother with such a blind devotion that even their father felt a little jealous.

Tsuna and Chrome had so much in common, that they became friends right away, and due to their submissive personality, they were defenseless against Mukuro's charm and silver tongue.

They were Mukuro's favorite toys.

They always did what Mukuro asked them to do. He decided what they would play, where they would go and what they would watch on tv during sleepovers. They would walk hand in hand; Tsuna on his right and Crome on his left. Nana thought it was cute how close the kids were.

Months went by and they started primary school together.

It became obvious to the teacher right away, that Mukuro was exceptionally smart and also very cunning for someone so young. His strong presence and piercing stare, was unnerving to her and some of the other parents.

Mukuro was a quiet child. He only talked to others when asked to, and always make you feel as if he was indulging you with his attention; which he only gave willingly to his sister and best friend. Their teacher found it disturbing just how much power he held over them, and how possessive he was of the two smaller children.

They always did what he asked them, they follow after him and catered to his every whim. They would only play with the other kids when he allowed it, while he stood on the side, his unnatural eyes keeping watch over them.

He was also very vindictive.

After one of the girls pushed Chrome of the swing over some silly fight, the boy promised punishment.

Two days after that, the little girl opened her lunch pack to find her missing hamster dead, wrapped in nori instead of a rice ball.

When Tsuna came back to his classroom crying with a bleeding nose, the teacher could practically feel Mukuro's anger burning trough his disturbing eyes.

When Mukuro asked Tsuna who had hurt him, the smaller boy did it reluctantly. Not so long after that, the boy was found crying in the bathroom, all his fingers broken. He wouldn't say who did it.

When it became obvious that bad things happened, to whoever hurt Mukuro's possessions; nobody dared mess around with them.

The years went by, and they started middle school together.

Tsuna and Chrome were older, and Mukuro knew he had to give them some space or risk suffocating them. They each made new friends and didn't spend as much time together in school.

In their first year, Tsuna developed a huge crush on one of Chrome's friends; Sasagawa Kyoko. Mukuro was livid when Tsuna told him about her, but he knew that he couldn't take his anger on the girl, for he would risk his Tsu-chan's friendship.

He decided that it was time to make his move.

It was subtle at first. Small touches, whispered observations and sexual innuendo's that took Tsuna some time to understand, but once he did, he would blush like the virgin that he was and chide Mukuro for his dirty mind.

Mukuro waited patiently for an opportunity to strike, very much like a snake waiting to swallow his pray.

When Mukuro's father was away on business, Tsuna would always spend the night at the Rokudo residence. On one of those nights, Chrome had been invited to spend the night at Kyoko's house, so it was just the two of them.

Just what Mukuro had been waiting for.

Tsuna was getting the popcorn ready, while Mukuro decided which movie they were going to watch first.

For a middle school boy, Mukuro had a grown up taste when it came to movies and music, and an unhealthy fascination for slasher films. Tsuna had spent plenty of nights practically on Mukuro's lap holding onto the teen for dear life as the screaming came from the television. Mukuro would take him for ice cream afterwards, as a reward for his braveness.

"You promised no scary movies today."

"Of course. I'm sure you'll _really _like what I got." Mukuro said with a mysterious smile. He sat next to Tsuna, so close that the smaller boy had to put the bowl with the popcorn in the space between his crossed legs.

Everything was fine with the first movie—Dracula? How unsurprising—until the part were one of the characters was molested by three beautiful vampires. Tsuna felt a little warm, but otherwise ok. He had seen plenty of movies with teenagers making out before getting slashed to death. At least this time it was tasteful.

But when the creature was raping the girl in the red dress, his face was burning and he felt something strange in his belly. And of course, Mukuro just had to reach for popcorn while the creature was furiously slamming the girl into the bench, startling Tsuna.

"Are you ok?" Mukuro asked as he pause the movie. Tsuna was a little upset that Mukuro didn't seem affected at all, "a-ah. Yeah. You just startled me." He smiled at the other boy sheepishly. Mukuro didn't say anything, and pushed play. Tsuna didn't notice the pleased little smile on his handsome face.

The second movie was torture for the brown haired boy.

At first, he thought that it was going to be one of those boring foreign films based on the title, but…

It wasn't a porno movie—Mukuro was above that. But in Tsuna's opinion, it was worse. It was raw, it was erotic and too deep for somebody like him to fully grasp. There was sex so needy and violent; and that butter scene!

What was worst, it was the effect it was having on him. Tsuna wasn't new to erections; he started having wet dreams months ago. But having one in your friend's living room, while he was sitting so close next to you, was just shameful and disgusting.

He tried to look as if nothing was going on, shifting every so often, making sure the popcorn bowl stayed in place in order to keep his shame to himself. He really wanted to get to the bathroom and do something about his situation, but he couldn't go now or it would look suspicious.

Mukuro, as always, look unperturbed. Munching on the popcorn and drinking soda like he did in any other movie. Tsuna cursed how composed Mukuro always seemed to be. Even while fighting the feared disciplinary committee chairman, he always managed to look graceful and in control…even amused; which pissed the other teen greatly.

"Tsu-chan? Is there something wrong with the movie?" Mukuro whispered so close to him that Tsuna shivered at the feel of his warm breath caressing his ear. "Yes. No! I mean is okay… is different…just you know, new and stuff."

Mukuro stared at him, but Tsuna couldn't tell what he was thinking, and when Mukuro looked down at his lap, the smaller boy froze. "Ah. We need more popcorn." Tsuna let out the breath he was holding, not realizing that Mukuro was reaching for the bowl.

It was too late.

"Oya,oya. Tsu-chan. I think you like the movie a little too much." It was said in jest, and Tsuna felt like crawling under the earth and never come out. He took one of the pillows from the couch and covered his shameful reaction.

"T-that's ju-just… Aurgh!" The smaller boy turned away and was about to flee to the bathroom, when a hand grabbed his and pulled him back to the couch. He fell with a huff, landing in Mukuro's lap facing away from him, his arm bend awkwardly behind him. The other teen took Tsuna's free arm by the wrist, and placed it on top of his groin, "see? There is nothing wrong with that. Is just a normal reaction for people our age."

Tsuna felt like he was going to explode. He could feel his blush burning his body, as acutely as he could feel Mukuro's hardness.

It was really odd. The two of them shared everything, but the talk about sex or anything related, never came up other than in dirty jokes.

Mukuro grabbed the hand that was resting in his crotch, and brought it forward. Tsuna saw his small hand, resting in Mukuro's much larger one. His breathing hitched as he realized the differences between the two of them. Mukuro was taller, and much stronger than him, the situation they were in started to make the other boy feel really uncomfortable. And when Mukuro closed his hand, completely swallowing the smaller one, Tsuna had the strange feeling that he was trapped.

Mukuro put more pressure on the arm he was holding behind Tsuna's back. Hard enough for his pleasure, and just enough for the other boy to escape if he wanted too.

He had to be careful. He didn't want the other boy to think that he was being forced.

Mukuro borrowed his nose on Tsuna's hair—he had wanted to do that a long time ago, and made his way downward to his neck, lips close enough but not touching.

He rested his chin in Tsuna's shoulder, and made the other shivered as Mukuro's breathe caress his ear.

"It appears we are both in quite a pickle."

Tsuna swallow and licked his dry lips. Mukuro pressed on, "What do you do Tsu-chan? How do you take care of it?"

"I-I…"

"You touch yourself don't you?"

"M-Mukuro!"

"Don't be embarrassed Tsu-chan. We are both men, you can talk to me about it." A beat. "I do it to you know"

"Y-You do it too Mukuro?"

"Uhm. Of course. Feels good doesn't it."

"Y-yes." It was said softly, but Mukuro had sharp ears. He let go of the smaller boy, and turned him around.

It was time to cast the net.

"I always wonder how I could make it feel better." A beat. "Do you ever think that Tsu-chan, while you are touching yourself? Do you feel like you are missing something?"

"I…I… Sometimes."

Tsuna was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his blushed reaching all over his ear. Mukuro licked his lip, his eyes watch lustfully at the smaller boy, "If it feels so good when we touch ourselves…imagined now just how good it would feel if somebody else does it for you."

"W-What?"

Mukuro's hand touched Tsuna's chin gently, ever so conscious of not scaring him. He raised his face, but the other kept his eyes closed. "Tsu-chan," he whispered, "look at me please."

There was a little voice in his mind, telling him not to do it. But this was his friend, his best friend. Mukuro never lied to him, he would never hurt him; he trusted Mukuro. So he ignored the voice and opened his eyes, losing himself in Mukuro's hypnotizing stare.

_Got you._

"Do you want to try Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna didn't care about Kyoko ever since.

X

"So the smoking bomb got a girlfriend. That's unexpected." Mukuro said amused. They were lying in bed; Mukuro's arms behind his head, and Tsuna's head in his chest.

"I know, isn't." Tsuna sighed, "Yamamoto is crushed; I feel so bad for him."

"So who is the lucky girl?"

"Okita Kagura. She has been in our class since middle school. Really smart girl; quiet, very pretty too. They have art class together"

Mukuro chuckled, "I guess the sushi-boy doesn't stand a chance."

"Gosh. You should have seen it. I don't know how he kept smiling when Gokudera told us that she was his girlfriend. She was beaming thought, she really cares for Gokudera, and that makes it even worse. You can't get mad at her, when she is so sincere about her feelings."

Tsuna turned to look at his boyfriend, "I don't know what to do?" Mukuro flicked him in the nose, "there is nothing you can do."

"B-But…"

A sigh, "Tsu-chan, you can't get involved in this."

A pout, "but they are my friends!"

"If you do the wrong thing—which you'll probably do—you'll screw up big time, and a lot of people are going to get hurt, (Mukuro didn't care in the least about his friends, he just didn't want to deal with a sad Tsuna), you don't want to lose your friends over such frivolous things.

"Sushi boy should off say something sooner. He's been pining for what; years now? When you want something, really want something, you just get it by any means and screw the consequences." Mukuro grabbed the smaller boy and kissed him soundly, "that's what I did." He said with a smirk.

Tsuna blushed, remembering how Mukuro had gotten him. There was a rustle and Mukuro moaned appreciatively, as his lover straddle him. "That's because you are a pervert." Mukuro chuckled and grabbed the smaller boy's ass, encouraging him to move. "Yamamoto is not like that. Unfortunately, he is really insecure when it comes to Gokudera-kun; I don't think he could ever do something so bold"

"His loss"

Tsuna pursed his lips, not liking the situation at all. "What if Hibari-san tried to get me by any means...?"

Mukuro's hands became still for a second, before his hold on the boy was strong enough to bruise. Tsuna moaned, already conditioned to find pleasure in the pain, and wrapped his legs around Mukuro as the black haired boy sat, his back to the headboard.

He grabbed the smaller boy's hair, and pulled him backwards as far as he could. He roughly kissed and bit his way up, and when he was face to face with him he snarled.

"I want to see him try."


End file.
